Seiji Hamaken
Seiji Hamaken (はまけん セイジ'', Hamaken Seiji) ''was a member of the prestigious clan Hamaken, a especiallist in medicine and a member of the infamous Infernal Legion. Background Because Seiji was born without vocal cords, he's mute. Seiji is the only living member of the wealthy Hamaken clan, famous in the Land of Tea for forming remarkable medical ninjas. Members of the Hamaken clan are born with the ability to use chakra to heal themselves, for that reason they are said to possess an incredible chakra control. From an early age, members of the clan are taught about anatomy, botany and toxicology, and are trained in the art of medical ninjutsu. They are then sold to interested ninja villages to form ninja teams or work in hospitals. Despite being mute, he wanted to become a doctor and take care of a ninja team. His clan agreed to trained him as any other member and Seiji turned out to be an excellent doctor. Sadly no viallge ever bought him because his inability to communicate verbally, which was considered as a hopeless flaw. This saddened Seiji's heart since, more than anything else in the world, he wanted to be useful to others and continue the family tradition. One day the Hamaken clan was suddenly exterminated being Seiji the only survivor and main suspect. Because of this, Seiji was judged and had not other choise than flee of the Land of Tea since authorities found him guilty and intended to execute him for his crime. Seiji was not responsible for the massacre, but he could never prove his innocence. The real responsable for the extintion of the clan was never found. Personality Seiji was cheerful, kind and was always smiling. He was also a bit clumsy and tends to break things accidentally so he always had little money on him since he must pay for the damage he caused. He was very friendly and liked to help others. After leaving the Land of Tea, he travel arround the world healing people for free. Appearance Seiji seemed somehow fragil, he was not very tall and, due to his poor nutrition, he has a stunted body type. He had messy blonde curly hair and purple eyes. Because he refused to receive money as a form of payment for his services, Seiji looked like a vagabond. His clothes were always dusty and torn and his shoes were worn. Abilities As Hamaken, Seiji had a precise chakra control and excels at healing, being able to heal himself. He had a vast knowledge about poison, herbal medicines and anatomy. He was also able to put a dislocated arm back into place or make healing pills out of common herbs. History After being accused of massacring his clan, he traveled the world to heal people and to avoid his own clan. Many members of Hamaken clan, who were working in different ninja villages while their clan was killed, tried to hunt Seiji down. Some month earlier, Seiji had found Kowa between rubble of what appeared to be a large and wealthy house while he was searching for food or something edible. Seiji healed Kowa and helped him through his recovery but left when Kowa was able to take care of himself. When Kowa became a member of Infernal Legion, he recommended Seiji for the position of medical-nin. However, when the Terror Twins finally found Seiji, his family was already there to kill him. Luckily the revenge could not be carried out. After rescute him, Seiji was asked to join the Infernal Legion, he'll finally got the chance to be part of a team so he gladly accepted. Trivia *He fulfilled his wish when Terror Twins asked him to join them in Infernal Legion as a medical-nin. *He was very interested in Deidara's mouths. *He chose to saved Kasumi's life instead of his own, proving he would have been an excellent medical ninja for any shinobi village. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT